Snow is like your Innocence
by jolteonforever
Summary: To Joshua, Rhyme is as pure and untainted as snow, and he after years of bottling up his feelings, will he have the courage to tell her? ; One-shot Joshua x Rhyme R&R please!


Hey you! Yes you! As you can see I am writing a The (which ff so kindly took out, pah! It was fine with the "the"…) World Ends With You fanfic!  This is my first fic for WEWY and yes, it's a Joshua x Rhyme fic, inspired by **The Legendaerie L-T **and hopefully I can make it into her C2 for the pairing :P

So yes, I hope you enjoy it  Review please at the end, even if it's just a "good" or a "bad" you know? Tell me if you think it sucks, rocks or whatever!

Oh and by the way, this is like, some time after the game! So they are like I dunno, it their late teens? Near twenties? 

Laters me dears xD

Jolt xxx

Xxxxxx

The two figures trekked through the slow gathering snow, the line of footsteps behind them quickly covered by the downy blanket of snow. Huge pieces of it drifted down, light as feathers, and glinting in the sunshine.

The girl ran slightly ahead of the boy, her big blue eyes wide with excitement of seeing the snow. She ran to catch the dazzling flurry of snowflakes, giggling as she did, the sound almost that of a melodious note. Some of the snowflakes caught in her blond hair and eyelashes, but she didn't mind; In fact, she loved it. Wearing a huge grin, she turned to the boy behind her.

"Joshua, thanks again for agreeing to come with me!" She giggled again, fingers splayed to cover her laugh, but she couldn't hide it.

"It's fine Rhyme, you can stop saying thank you now." Joshua offered her a smile, his violet eyes glinting. He would never admit it, but he was enjoying the time that they were having now, on their way to buy the Christmas cake ingredients and some strawberries. Running an elegantly gloved hand (but of course, no mittens for the great composer of Shibuya) through his silver hair, he casually appraised the young girl who had once again run off after the snow flakes.

Her white winter coat which had a slight fur trim around the hood and her jeans fitted well to her body, he couldn't help but notice. A light pink blush dusted his cheeks and he quickly shook his head to clear his thoughts, pulling his black coat nearer to his body and re-arranging his scarf.

Suddenly, something icy cold hit his face and he stumbled back in shock. An attack? Noise? Where? Was Rhyme safe?

Then he once again heard the peal of laughter from her lips and he spun around, gazing in shock at Rhyme, who had just _thrown a snowball_ at him.

He couldn't help but let his mouth drop open into an O shape, as he watched her dust her fingers off. Then as lifted her head and met his gaze, she made a peace sign with her fingers and stuck her tongue out, giggling at him.

"Joshua, you were so funny when you turned around!" She laughed out loud, clutching her stomach, "Your face…. Priceless it was- Eek!" She yelped as a huge snowball the size of a bowling ball hit her, and she gaped at him.

"No fair! You're using your composer powers!" She glared accusingly at him, crinkling her nose.

Joshua stared into those big blue eyes and couldn't suppress a smirk.

"Well maybe you should learn to pick on battles which you can fight!" His eyes glinted challengingly at her, a smug expression all over his face, looking rather like the cat who got the cream.

"Oh a challenge eh? Well we all know I can't stand down to a challenge! Bring it pretty boy!" Rhyme's eyes narrowed as she smirked, numb hands already scrambling to make a snowball.

Joshua barely had time to register if "pretty boy" should be taken as a compliment or an insult, before a snow ball once again whacked into him. The icy shock cleared his mind and he decided to end this quickly before she could do anything else to deflate his ego.

Snapping his fingers, he watched in pure delight as a huge pile of snow was dumped on Rhyme, and watched her trying to dig herself out of the mound of snow. Suddenly charging forwards he grabbed her in his arms and pulled her out of the mound, before both of them crashed onto the snow, Joshua underneath.

The atmosphere suddenly became very awkward, as Rhyme found herself being pinned to the ground by Joshua, their faces mere inches apart. Rhyme had always wondered if Joshua was part wolf when he smiled and showed his canines, and now, as his hot breath fanned over her face and warmed her cheeks, she wondered if this was his wolf side showing again…. Maybe he could turn into a werewolf? As her mid wandered off, her blue eyes glazed over.

Joshua gazed at the girl pinned beneath him, and wondered at her distracted gaze. What was she thinking of? He wondered, and peered at her. Suddenly he realised just how close they were and yet he couldn't pull himself away. Those big blue eyes of her were pulling him closer, and he noticed just how soft and clean her blond hair looked, how her cheeks were rosy and pink from the cold, and just how soft her lips looked. He inhaled, and the sweet smell of strawberries filled his mind, along with the hints of apple and lime. She smells nice, he thought to himself, as he took in another breath of her delicious scent. Her smell was addicting he realised, and wondered just why she smelled so nice.

His gaze wondered back to her face and her lips, thinking just how innocent she looked, and was. Rhyme was like the little angel of their group, and was probably the only one who Joshua was actually nice to. He of course gave excuses like his darling Neku was his best friend, and Beat was too scary, or Shiki was too girly, but the real excuse was that, Rhyme made him feel happy. On his most angry or depressing days, she always brought a smile to his face, and they would drink hot chocolate and discuss everyday life. He knew that he was falling or had already fallen in love with her, but it didn't matter too much to him. He would rather have her as a friend than not have her around at all. Their friendship had been like this for years since the game ended, and their friendship locked tighter and tighter.

She was pure, untainted and innocent, just like the snow falling on them and surrounding them. He wanted to taste her innocence, taint it with his dark charm. He wanted to taste the scent that she gave off, the fruity smell which left him hungering for more.

He leaned closer, delicately tracing his tongue across her lip, bringing her focus right back. Her blue eyes widened in shock as he leaned even closer, until their noses were touching, squished together. He looked right into her blue eyes, and found no fear, just curiosity, shock and innocence. That innocence which burned right to his heart, until he couldn't think rationally anymore.

Leaning forward he kissed her on the mouth, gently, caressing her lips. Rhyme squeaked in shock but he closed his eyes and kept on going, relentlessly, lavishing in the taste of her, that fruity innocence.

And then to his surprise, she kissed back, unsurely, as if she was testing the waters. Her tongue gently traced his lip and he almost groaned, had there not been his iron will of composer-ness.

Soon enough, they both came up for breath, gasping for oxygen and air, Rhyme blushing furiously and Joshua licking his lips, his cheeks rather pink too. Both were too embarrassed to look at each other, but neither moved. They were comfortable, why should they move?

Then Rhyme gave a little giggle, which caused Joshua to look at her.

"You're so cute when you blush Joshua!" She said happily, nose crinkling with her grin. Joshua blushed furiously at this comment, and spluttered, trying to find and excuse. Rhyme smiled up at the usually stoic composer, who smiled back, uncharacteristically gently.

"So… Where does this leave us?" Joshua asked uncertainly, rolling onto his back next to her, both of them watching the snow fall from the sky. Unconsciously, they hands joined together as they lay, watching the snowflakes fall.

"I…. Have no idea!" Rhyme said simply, another giggle threatening to come on. Turning onto her side so she was facing Joshua, she smiled again. "I guess we could be called a couple who aren't really a couple?"

Joshua snorted at the phrase, and turned his head to look at her, violet eyes locking with blue. "What if… let's say, I wanted us to be… A couple who are really a couple?" He mumbled the last part, flipping back onto his back. He could feel her blue eyes boring into him and he shifted uncomfortably. Suddenly, after a moment of awkward silence, her soft voice hesitantly stumbling across the words, she spoke.

"Are… You serious Joshua?" And she put her head over his so that she was fully in his vision. Her blond hair tickled his face but he didn't mind, he was mesmerised by her.

"Yeah… I am…" and suddenly he felt thin arms wrap around his torso and her head nestling into his shoulder, her petit frame embracing him in a very strong hug. He laid his hands gently on her back, smiling into her hair, once again breathing in the scent of Rhyme.

"Come on, let's go." He pulled her up to her feet, and they both smiled nervously at each other, hands intertwining once again. "Let's go buy those strawberries and ingredients!"

And Rhyme was suddenly glad, so so glad, for being put into the game, for coming out of it alive, and for having met such an unusual but wonderful friend. Pulling him along behind her, she hid her smile with her fingers, and they carried on towards town.

Xxxxxx

Yes I'm sorry for this being so bad but hello, I have hit MAJOR road blocks on the road of story writing, and I'm not making much progress you know XD

So yeah, hope you enjoyed this and please review!

Jolt xxx


End file.
